mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mock Election Senate Election in District 2, Sept. 2017
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} The Mock Election Senate Election in District 2, Sept. 2017, took place on September 23, 2017. It saw Republican newcomer Sawyer Cunningham defeat Democratic newcomer and former President Independent Moderate, thus being the only Democratic defeat during the 'Blue Tsunami'. Background First Campaign In August 2017, MEC Owner Tim Taft created a new Mock Election Senate, with the new Senate having 5 districts. Eventually, during the campaign, President Ethan Kelly made a new map with 4 districts. Controversially, this new map passed, with District 2 encompassing the Great Plains and the Rockies, while in the old map it was in the former Confederacy. This district attracted the attention of perennial candidate Adam Daniel and CBS President Duncan Daly Second Campaign In September 2017, MEC Owner Ethan Kelly reset the Senate Election. This time, District 2 still attracted the attention of Adam Daniel, but also attracted the attention of Sawyer Cunningham, former Vice President Jess Bullard (though he ran in this district using the alt Chris Bradford), and former President Independent Moderate. Candidates First Campaign Reform * Adam Daniel - Perennial candidate, Owner of ANS (initially declared as an Independent) * duncan d - Owner of CBS (initially declared as in Independent) Second Campaign Republican * Sawyer Cunningham Democratic * Jess Bullard - Former Vice President (ran using the alt Chris Bradford) * Independent Moderate - Former Republican President General Election (First Campaign) Adam Daniel and duncan d both ran for Senate. Daniel was less radical than d, but other than that shared very similar views on a number of issues, leading d to end his campaign. For the most part, Daniel ran unopposed, until ANS conducted a poll in his district, in which d won via write-in votes. This caused duncan d to throw his hat in the ring and Adam Daniel to end his campaign. Eventually, the election was reset by MEC Owner Ethan Kelly. General Election (Second Campaign) This part of the campaign was arguably the most controversial campaign of the entire season. Adam Daniel and Sawyer Cunningham both somehow announced their campaigns without knowing the other was running. However, there was a third candidate running as well, being Chris Bradford. Both Cunningham and Daniel were surprised when they saw Bradford get second place in polling, since Bradford was inactive. Daniel was trying to piece together how he was losing to an inactive. Both Cunningham and Daniel campaigned heavily, while Bradford didn't campaign at all. Eventually, Daniel ended his campaign and endorsed Cunningham, and Bradford started posting. Bradford's active period would be short-lived, as shortly after he was outed by MEC Owner Ethan Kelly as an alt of Jess Bullard, much to the shock of everyone, especially Cunningham. As such, Bradford was removed from the ballot and Ethan Kelly opened up the Democratic nomination, which attracted the interest of former President Independent Moderate. However, Moderate was despised by many, causing Cunningham to win in a landslide. Category:Elections